


Drink up

by runielwink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runielwink/pseuds/runielwink
Summary: Daniel decided to get the younger man drunk so that Jihoon could maybe,maybe, tell Daniel a few things... on the record.





	Drink up

“Hyung? Are you sure you’re well enough to drink?”

 

Daniel smiled hearing concern practically dripping from the question that Jihoon had just spoken to him. “I am, I am, I’ve been looking forward to drink with you again, Jihoon-ah,” he said, refraining from pointing out the uncharacteristic worrywart side of Jihoon.

 

Daniel didn’t know if he could call it “uncharacteristic” nowadays, though. He had dropped sick in the last week of their world tour, and it had even gotten worse for another week due to their hectic schedule. Countless flights and performance had felt like a blur to him. His head had been too out of it that he could only remember two things, one of them being putting up a smiling, strong facade for the fans because he couldn’t possibly make them worry about him.

 

The other one was indulging himself in Jihoon’s care and attention.

 

Along the way, Jihoon had been expressing his concern so vocally, so visibly. Daniel made a habit of stealing glances at the beautiful man every time he could, so when their eyes kept meeting at the airport, he had known right away that Jihoon had been looking at him back.

 

They couldn’t really have too much skinship under scrutinizing lenses, obviously. However, in the airplane, once they could remove their seatbelt, Jihoon had been going to the empty seat beside him and made sure that Daniel was well hydrated, rest well, and even made soothing touches that might have agitated him if only his head was clear enough. If he was feeling well enough to feel flustered, he would have. As it stood at that time, the red hint dusting his cheeks was more to the fever than anything else.

 

In his mind, he could hear at least Sungwoon and Jaehwan teasing him about it. About his helpless crush on the younger man that he had never dared to let slip. About the care that would have made his heart bloat with happiness. (And it did.) However, the teasing never came. All he could see in their eyes were concern and they had happily let Jihoon represent them all in the amount of care that he had shown.

 

Because it hadn’t stopped there.

 

Jihoon had volunteered to enter the same van as him from the trip to the hotel and venue. He had checked on Daniel’s bedroom before sleeping and returned again the first thing in the morning (with Daniel being very reluctant to see him go in between, but he didn’t want to let this sickness get onto the younger man either, so he let him).

 

It was almost out of nowhere, because for months he had been the one doing the skinships, trying to get closer, engaging Jihoon in some small talks. And it hadn’t felt as if something was different between them—as if Daniel had progressed—but suddenly, Jihoon had displayed that kind of attitude.

 

It confused the hell out of Daniel’s fever-muddled brain, so when he felt himself getting better and they were all back home again, he decided to prick open the truth from Jihoon’s mouth. He had to know if he had the right to return all those affectionate gestures, or if he would only be allowed to say simple thanks and treat his dongsaeng a meal in his favorite chicken place.

 

And the only way to do that was to make Jihoon drink with him.

 

 

 

 

 

Plop. Plop.

 

Daniel had opened two cans of beer out of the dozen that he had put on the coffee table. Despite being the brand ambassador, Hite wasn’t his favorite, but that was the only brand that constantly got supplied in the dorm. In the end, Daniel decided not to be picky. The only thing that mattered here was the alcohol, not the taste.

 

“Drink up, Hoonie,” he told Jihoon while passing one can to the younger member.

 

“Thank you, hyungnim,” Jihoon said politely, taking it over with left hand supporting his right elbow like a proper dongsaeng.

 

If that was any other person, Daniel would’ve thought that the other was being too distant. But Jihoon had been doing that out of habit in societal norms like this, despite being able to pinch his hyung’s asses until they were blue out of nowhere. Both Daniel and Seongwu could attest to that.

 

Call Daniel whipped, but he found that even this part of Jihoon was adorable.

 

Daniel sipped his can. It wasn’t that strong to make him buzzed, but he still enjoyed the different sensation in his throat as he drank the bitter liquid.

 

“Thanks for agreeing to join me tonight, Jihoon-ah,” he said. “You could have spent the first slow night we’ve had in a while by playing games or going out with Jinyoungie and Woojinie.”

 

“And not watching over you, Niel-hyung? You could’ve dropped dead drunk for all I know, out in the cold, and get sick again after all those days spent to nurture you back to health,” Jihoon said while narrowing his eyes, teasing smirk on his lips. The edge of his lips was wet as he had sipped his beer a few more times than Daniel. It made them look glistening, almost as plump as they would be whenever Jihoon was wearing some lip tints and gloss.

 

Daniel covered his observation by dunking a big gulp. “Ahh,” he sighed in satisfaction.

 

He did want to make Jihoon drunk enough to loose his lips, but even Daniel felt like he had needed this lack of inhibition.

 

The corner of his eyes caught the way Jihoon leaned further to the foot of the couch, scooting in the carpet closer to Daniel.

 

“Don’t,” Jihoon began, almost startling Daniel who had just started to peek on the nook of Jihoon’s neck. “Don’t think I forget the way you said, ‘I wish I’m always this sick if you look after me this much’,” he said, pouting his lips mockingly, although it only made Jihoon look cuter.

 

“I’ve apologized for that, Jihoon-ah,” Daniel said, feeling blush rising to his cheeks. He had been delirious, and his inner thoughts had surfaced stronger than he anticipated.

 

“You don’t know how much I-- We’re worried about you,” Jihoon paused. There was a slur on the edge of his voice, signaling that the alcohol had started to get into his system. Despite being on the same age as Woojin, he couldn’t hold his alcohol that well. “Last year. You were… I- We just hoped that wouldn’t happen again… but it almost! Again.”

 

Daniel hummed. It wasn’t like he could control when his body decided to get sick, but he did force himself to keep going on a the first indication that he might be more ill than he anticipated. So it was also his fault, and he felt bad for worrying his fans, his family, and the members.

 

And apparently, he had worried Jihoon too.

 

He wished that the worry meant something more, and the pang involuntarily grabbed his heart. Too much expectation could hurt someone, but like Icarus, he couldn’t help flying high if he could only reach his sun.

 

His only star.

 

“So you’re worried about me?” he started.

 

“Of course I am!” Jihoon said in a beat before drinking another gulp, his hand bumped the carpet in animated fashion. “You’re just too… harsh on yourself. And when you’re not working, you’re… sleeping. You didn’t toss in your sleep when your fever was spiking up, hyung. Please… Don’t be sick…”

 

Daniel heard a sob and this time, his eyes widened, stunned to see tears glistening on Jihoon’s eyes. “J-Ji…”

 

“If you’re sick… Who’ll drink with me? Who’ll pay for my chicken and ramen? I can’t walk… in the airport… Without…” Jihoon’s voice kept getting smaller, and completely disappeared in the end.

 

Daniel felt his heart race faster. “Do you like being with me?”

 

“Mm.” Jihoon nodded slowly. “Because… hyung…”

 

“Because I’m your hyung?” Daniel pressed. He didn’t know why he asked this question. Both yes or no would pain him anyway.

 

“Mm, my favorite… hyung…”

 

…… _Whoa. Okay. Time out._

 

That reply came so suddenly out of nowhere. Daniel’s brain couldn’t quite catch up with his heart, which was already running on a mile per second pace. Was this Jihoon being completely honest? Knowing Jihoon, wouldn’t he just completely deny it ever happening, and even teasing Daniel back that he was hallucinating?

 

Then, shouldn’t Daniel take some proofs?

 

With that in mind, Daniel hurriedly took his phone, switched off the mobile data and wifi to stop himself being disturbed by notifications, and opened the camera app. He put down his beer in the coffee table.

 

“What are you doing… Hyung?” Jihoon asked, his face tilted in Daniel’s direction.

 

“Just checking my phone, Jihoon-ah,” Daniel said, while he set his app into video recording mode. “So who is your favorite hyung again?”

 

Jihoon pouted and puffed his cheeks, and that cuteness must be illegal, Daniel swore in his heart. “Now you’re just teasing me,” he whined. However, before Daniel could ask another question, Jihoon had run his fingers on his soft, black hair, and said, “I said you’re my favorite hyung.”

 

Jihoon went as far as staring straight into Daniel’s eyes, and Daniel cursed all the way to the heavens and back because Jihoon’s handsome side had just gotten switched on right then and there. It wasn’t possible for Daniel to have just one heart, because the man in front of him kept stealing one every time he did so much as breathe.

 

Daniel gulped, and asked again, “And you like… walking with me in the airport?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered close before he hummed. “Mm.”

 

Daniel’s hand, the one which was holding his phone, now positively trembled out of the sudden confirmation.

 

“…because,” Jihoon continued before Daniel could ask another question. “That way, I can… See you up close, hear you whisper…”

 

“Ji-”

 

“Check if you still have fever…”

 

Those words burned his brain to a crisp. Daniel absolutely had no idea that Jihoon would be interested to get those things from him. Since when? Did it mean he still have a chance?

 

“Do you… like me?” he asked even though he felt his throat parched dry.

 

“Like?”

 

Jihoon positively glared at him now.

 

“Right. Like? Do I?” He frowned, looking deep in thought, and Daniel let him be.

 

He didn’t want Jihoon to draw an unfavorable conclusion after going this far. Jihoon was anything but fragile, and yet Daniel felt like he had to tread on a thin ice.

 

Jihoon bit his fingernails which had grown longer now. Daniel would usually stop him and take his hand away, but he didn’t want to disrupt the younger man.

 

Who seemed to have drawn his conclusion now. His head snapped back to look at Daniel, the can of beer on his hand fell to the carpet. Daniel’s eyes were stolen by that, but his reflex was too slow to catch the small distance between Jihoon’s hand and the floor, so the can fell with a thud. Thankfully, nothing spilled. Jihoon seemed to have finished his can.

 

“Ji-”

 

And there was another surprise attack from Jihoon as Daniel felt two arms strongly wrapped around his shoulders and Jihoon leaning in, stepping into Daniel’s lap with his knee. “J-Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes were glued to Daniel’s lips, and Daniel swallowed his saliva nervously. He still didn’t know what to do, and the camera in his phone was completely covered by Jihoon’s torso. Nothing was recorded. Not in the view, at least.

 

Daniel weighed his options between capturing Jihoon’s lips for his own, disregarding all repercussions, or pushed Jihoon away because the younger was clearly, absolutely drunk and there was no way Daniel would take advantage of that. Jihoon was too precious for that.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Yes?”

 

The moment Daniel lifted his face, he was the one being kissed.

 

It was just a peck. At first. But Jihoon breathed in that lack of distance between them and his breath was reflected on Daniel’s skin. The next thing Daniel knew, he already grabbed the younger’s waist, leaving the phone on the carpet, and pressed himself forward.

 

This was now a proper kiss, thirsty and insisting. He faintly had the thought of whether or not Jihoon had the experience to kiss with tongue, only a fraction of second before tongues did happen. The pliant muscle went all tingly, and it must be so for Jihoon as well, because Daniel heard the throaty moan rumbling from the younger’s cords. _It’s loud enough to be recorded_ , was what Daniel last thought before he started latching his lips on Jihoon’s underjaw, the unique curve that always made him look chubby even when his jawline was carved by God himself. He had imagined running his fingertip on that line, but never he thought he would be doing that with his tongue. But he did.

 

When his mouth reached Jihoon’s unblemished—unpierced—ear lobe, he heard a breathy “Hyung…”

 

All blood was rushing everywhere, but that sudden rush was what he needed to regain some sense of control of himself. With much force, he ripped himself away from Jihoon, looking how the universe trapped in those eyes were now resembling the darkest parts of the galaxy, shaded, heavy with something that Daniel must have mirrored in his own eyes. (Because that was their thing, paying attention to each other first and foremost that sometimes they were lost in their own worlds.)

 

“Jihoon, I can’t—”

 

“Not like,” Jihoon cut him, stunning Daniel for the umpteenth time of that night. “Definitely not like.”

 

And it should crush Daniel, but the smile on Jihoon’s swollen, tainted lips was anything but.

 

Jihoon closed his eyes before leaning on Daniel. He put all of his weight against the older, broader hyung, and Daniel figured out that this was it for the night.

 

There were dark bags under Jihoon’s eyes, and despite Daniel being the one who was bedridden sick, the other members must be no less exhausted. Especially Jihoon, who had paid more attention to him than usual.

 

So Daniel smiled and rubbed his thumb on those cheeks. His hand reached for the phone, saw the rundown battery, and hit “Stop” for the video recording.

 

He had to try this again when they were sober, fully awake, and fully rested. If Jihoon denied anything ever happen between them, at least Daniel had proof now to convince him otherwise.

 

With his star, his galaxy, his universe in his arms, Daniel leaned his back on the feet of the couch. He made sure Jihoon’s neck was in a sort of comfortable position against Daniel’s shoulder, and he smiled before closing his eyes too.

 

It was a slow night, and he felt that he could finally rest well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by whatever fangirling I did in DM with Roj. It should be slightly different, initially, but since it's written now, I just feel the need to write something revolving around Daniel's health condition. This oneshot is filled with my wish to see Daniel being well taken care of. 
> 
> Please be well soon, Kang center, Love. We love you and will wait to see your sunshine smile once again on the stage. Please don't say you're feeling well when you're clearly not, because our heart breaks when we see your cough rakes your whole body after the stage. That you can only wipe your sweat because you're that exhausted. Please rest well and come back when you can stand tall again, that's all we need from you.


End file.
